


Whats on the Shelf?

by EvilSlicey



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Books, Fluff, Randomness, dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSlicey/pseuds/EvilSlicey
Summary: What do our favorite heroes read?This a bunch short randomly brain stormed lists of books.





	1. Mick

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a list of books/series I brain stormed with the Coldwave discord.  
> I'll do more heroes as I think of them.  
> If you have an idea for hero COMMENT PLEASE! I love the ideas and I love books and might read them.

** The Books on Mick’s shelf **

  1. Dracula- by Bram Stoker
  2. Frankenstein- by Mary Shelley
  3. The Wizard of Oz series- by L. Frank Baum
  4. The Lord of the Rings series- by J.R.R. Tolkien
  5. The Chronicles of Narnia- by C.S. Lewis
  6. The Girl Who Owned A City- by O.T. Nelson
  7. Interview with a Vampire- by Anne Rice
  8. The Outsiders- by S.E. Hinton
  9. The Warriors- by Sol Yurick
  10. Red Rising series- by Pierce Brown
  11. Alive series- by Scott Sigler
  12. Holes- by Louis Sachar
  13. Harry Potter series- by J.K. Rowling 
  14. Hatchet- by Gary Paulsen
  15. Paper Towns- by John Green
  16. Queen of the Damned- Anne Rice
  17. Ender’s game (none of the sequels)- by Orson Scott Card 
  18. Treasure Island- by Robert Louis Stevenson
  19. 1984- by George Orwell
  20. His Dark Materials series- by Phillip Pullman
  21. Tomorrow, When The War Began series- by John Marsden
  22. The Count of Monte Crisco- by Alexandre Dumas
  23. Call of the Wild- by Jack London
  24. His Majesty Dragon/ Temeraire series- Naomi Novik
  25. Hero- by Perry Moore
  26. Catcher in the Rye- by J.D. Salinger
  27. Of Mice and Men- by John Stienbeck
  28. White Fang- by Jack London
  29. Gun Slinger- by Stephan King
  30. Percy Jackson series- by Rick Riordan



 


	2. Ray Palmer: Nerd of Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank my crazy mind and the Flarrowverse discord
> 
> If you have a suggestion for another character let me know in the comments

** The Haphazard Pile of Books in His Cabin Room That No One is Allowed to Touch (A.K.A. Ray’s Shelf) **

  1. The Complete Peanuts Vol. 1: 1950-1952 by Charles Schulz
  2. Introducing Evolution: A Graphic Guide by Dylan Evans
  3. The Ten-Cent Plague: The Great Comic-Book Scare and How It Changed America by David Hajdu
  4. Introducing Epigenetics: A Graphic Guide by Cath Ennis
  5. The Song of the Lioness series by Tamora Pierce
  6. The Once and Future King by T. H. White
  7. Epigenetics: How Environment Shapes Our Genes by Richard C. Francis
  8. The Walker Papers Series by C.E. Murphy
  9. Mitochondria and the Future of Medicine: The Key to Understanding Disease, Chronic Illness, Aging, and Life Itself by Lee Know
  10. Cattle Kingdom: The Hidden History of the Cowboy West by Christopher Knowlton
  11. Bookshelf by Alex Johnson
  12. Introducing Artificial Intelligence: A Graphic Guide by Henry Brighton
  13. The Anita Blake series by Laurell K. Hamilton
  14. Introducing Time: A Graphic Guide by Craig Callender
  15. The Mythical Creatures Bible: The Definitive Guide to Legendary Beings by Brenda Rosen
  16. The Negotiator Trilogy by C.E. Murphy
  17. Introducing Logic: A Graphic Guide by Dan Cryan
  18. Time Warped: Unlocking the Mysteries of Time Perception by Claudia Hammond
  19. Maker Dad: Lunch Box Guitars, Antigravity Jars, and 22 Other Incredibly Cool Father-Daughter DIY Project by Mark Frauenfelder
  20. Introducing Islam: A Graphic Guide by Ziauddin Sardar
  21. The Gift of Fear and Other Survival Signals that Protect Us From Violence by Gavin de Becker
  22. Introducing Buddha: A Graphic Guide by Jane Hope
  23. Lost Girls by Alan Moore
  24. Flowers for Algernon by Daniel Keyes
  25. Theo Gray's Mad Science: Experiments You Can Do at Home - But Probably Shouldn't by Theodore Gray
  26. The Complete Illustrated Kama Sutra by Lance Dane
  27. The Adventures of the Princess and Mr. Whiffle: The Thing Beneath the Bed by Patrick Rothfuss
  28. Knitting With Balls: A Hands-On Guide to Knitting for the Modern Man by Michael Del Vecchio
  29. The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy by Douglas Adams
  30. The Name of The Wind by Patrick Rothfuss
  31. Wool by Hugh Howey
  32. A Planet of Viruses: Second Edition by Carl Zimmer
  33. Cryptozoology A To Z: The Encyclopedia of Loch Monsters, Sasquatch, Chupacabras, and Other Authentic Mysteries of Nature by Loren Coleman
  34. The Martian by Andy Weir
  35. Will the Vampire People Please Leave the Lobby? (True Adventures in Cult Fandom) by Allyson Beatrice
  36. The Handmaid’s Tale by Margaret Atwood
  37. Every Rick Riordan book
  38. The Circle of Magic series by Tamora Pierce
  39. The Host by Stephenie Meyer
  40. Geek Dad: Awesomely Geeky Projects and Activities for Dads and Kids to Share by Ken Denmead
  41. Fahrenheit 451 by Ray Bradbury
  42. Duct Tape Engineer: The Book of Big, Bigger, and Epic Duct Tape Projects by Lance Akiyama
  43. Real Cowboys by Kate Hoefler
  44. The Time Machine by H.G. Wells
  45. Sherlock Holmes Collection by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle
  46. Every Goosebumps ever by R.L. Stine




	3. Barry Allen: Supernerd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you may notice that some books double up between lists, thats because the characters would have similar taste

** Barry's stash of Guilt Pleasure books (a.k.a. Barry’s Shelf) **

  1. The Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling
  2. The Animorphs (All 64 books) by K.A. Applegate
  3. The Magic School Bus series by Joanne Cole
  4. Magic treehouse series by Mary Pope Osborne
  5. Nancy Drew series by Carolyn Keen
  6. Hardy Boys series by Franklin W. Dixon
  7. Every Carrie Vaughn
  8. The Women of the Underworld series by Kelley Armstrong
  9. Of Fire and Stars by Audrey Coulthurst
  10. The Shadow Children Series by Margaret Peterson Haddix
  11. Fahrenheit 451: A Novel by Ray Bradbury
  12. Not Your Sidekick and Not Your Villain by C.B. Lee
  13. The Princess Bride: An Illustrated Edition of S. Morgenstern's Classic Tale of True Love and High Adventure by William Goldman
  14. The Neverending Story by Michael Ende
  15. Howl’s Moving Castle by Diana Wynne Jones
  16. Tell Me Again How a Crush Should Feel: A Novel by Sara Farizan
  17. The Dark Wife by S.E. Diemer
  18. Style by Chelsea M. Cameron
  19. Badass: The Birth of a Legend: Spine-Crushing Tales of the Most Merciless Gods, Monsters, Heroes, Villains, and Mythical Creatures Ever Envisioned by Ben Thompson
  20. The Game of Thrones series by George R.R. Martin
  21. The Fork, the Witch, and the Worm: Tales from Alagaësia by Christopher Paolini
  22. Lord of the Rings series by J.R.R. Tolkien
  23. Ms. Marvel Vol. 1-6 by G. Wilson
  24. Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur Vol. 1-4 by Amy Reeder
  25. The Tea Dragon Society by Katie O'Neill
  26. The October Daye series by Seanan McGuire
  27. The Dresden Files series by Jim Butcher
  28. The Sirantha Jax series by Ann Aguirre
  29. Rebecca by Daphne du Maurier
  30. The Red Rising series by Pierce Brown




End file.
